Invincible Armada
by kiba kai
Summary: [complete]AU Pirate. English Privateer vs. Spanish Armada; Action, Gunfire, Spy and Betrayal... (rate R for violence) pairing? uh maybe 1+5, 3+2 and 6+4 ^^'
1. Francis Drake

  
Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thank Sunrise  
Pairing : 1+5, 3+2, 6+4 or none at all  
Category : AU, Action, Adventure (Pirate theme), minor OC   
Timeline : 1587-1588  
Rate : R (for blood and violence)  
Warning : Shounen Ai (or just friendship, it's up to you), little Relena-bashing   
Especially for Historian lovers: please forgive me *sobs* ^^'  
  
  
Note: Sir Francis Drake was a real person but his past and relationships I made it up and I also use the some real events but make them happen in 1587-1588 (it's hard to picture G-boys grown up ^^')   
  
Cast~  
Heero Yuy: Sir Francis Drake (but his appearance will be Heero as an Englishman^^')  
Duo Maxwell: Drake's right-hand man  
Trowa Barton: Drake's chief of staff  
Quatre Winner: Junior Seaman of English Navy  
Wufei Chang: Prisoner on Spanish ship  
Zechs Merquise: Admiral of English Navy  
Treize Krushrenada: Fleet Admiral of Spanish Navy  
Lady Une: Commodore of Spanish Navy  
Relena Peacecraft: Mademoiselle Relena de Luca  
  
  
**Invincible Armada  
**By Kai   
  
  
  
Chapter One: Francis Drake  
  
  
1587, Port of London  
  
It was a Sunday afternoon. Everyone everywhere on Earth must have been resting, maybe in bed... maybe in a club but no one was in the port of London. There were almost twenty ships in port, their crews loading and unloading the cargo from faraway lands, mainly from West Indies and American Main (presently Eastern North America). Of course, they traveled across the Atlantic Ocean and back, no doubt every crewmember missed his family terribly.   
  
Duo Maxwell was part of one of these crews, but he only went in town for food and a good drink. He walked in the opposite direction than the other seamen who greeted him playfully back on the ship, Golden Hind, that Duo thought was the most beautiful lady of the sea. The three-masted ship he spent almost all his life on always gave him homey feeling. Everywhere he went, the seven seas or beyond, he never felt lonely... as long as he had these three things: the sea, the sky, and this ship.  
  
Duo, with a long chestnut braid, carried a pistol and knives and was known as 'BlackHawk,' partly because the long pants, boots, and a vest to cover his upper body were all black. He was a famous master of knife-throwing and Francis Drake's right-hand man. Drake was captain of the Golden Hind, the great English privateer.  
  
He went inside the ship and at the end of the narrow hallway was a staircase leading up to the captain's room. Duo opened the door without knocking.  
  
There was a messy desk covered with maps and unwanted papers, some of them stained with rum or red wine; he wasn't sure which. The faded curtains were half open, a queen bed on the left was undone and all the candles in old chandelier were burned out. The place looked like hell, but seemed all too normal to seamen like them. On the right sat a red velvet couch and... someone was lying on it. The man was bare-chested, he wore only black pants and boots, his face covered with the captain's hat.  
  
"Hey! Captain, I thought you were at your house."  
  
"It's just a house. My place is here." The resting man answered and, lifting his hat, presented Duo with a glimpse of the captain. He had short dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He was quite a thin man but well-muscled, a little bit tanned because he hardly wore a shirt.  
  
"You know, if I were a killer, you'd be dead," Duo said teasingly.  
  
"If you were a killer, you would be already dead." Drake drew out a pistol from under the hat, already cocked.  
  
Duo raised one his eyebrow. "Cautious as always," he remarked. "So why aren't you sleep in the bed?"  
  
"I prefer velvet."  
  
"Oh, since when?" he questioned, amused, as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Since the last time I met Zechs when he gave this couch to me."  
  
"Where did he get that? France? Next time I'll ask him to find you velvet sheets, Francis, Duo mocked, his tone resembling that of Madamoiselle Relena de Luca  
  
He snorted. "Don't call me like that, Duo, just thinking about her makes me sick."  
  
"Ok, Heero(1). Why don't you just take a walk in town? Or you have you forgotten that you're a land-dweller?"  
  
" 'Tis boring. As soon as we arrive, I just wish to sail off again." Heero sat up, his features looking tired.  
  
"You still can't forget it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
##Begin Flashback##  
  
Two 7-year-old kids were running in the dark, running for their lives... Almost 30 of torches followed behind them. The two boys; one was English, Heero, the other was English-Oriental... They just pickpocketed of the card game winners in the bar near the pier. Most of the men in the bar were drunk. The boys had no money to buy food, and they hadn't eat for two days. Stealing the food was just as risky as stealing money, but stealing from drunkards was the worst.   
  
Both boys were holding hands tightly while they ran along the pier since the road was blocked. They were panicked and lost. Suddenly,rough hands grabbed Heero from behind, crying, "You little brat! I got you!"   
  
"Let him go!" The little hybrid child tried to kick the attacker's leg, but it was useless. Both of his hands still held onto Heero.  
  
Then more pairs of hands pulled the two boys apart. The hybrid was slapped across his face and fell off the pier... They were all stunned and didn't move. The water was dark and scary, even for the adults. Heero took advantage of situation. He struggled out of the hold and jump into the water, trying to rescue his friend.  
  
The others men brought out a small boat and lit up a lamp, but only found Heero, crying, "No! Wufei, NO!!"  
  
##End Flashback##  
  
  
A hand patting his back woke him from the reverie. "You ok?" asked Duo.  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
A knock drew both of their attention. "Come in."   
  
Trowa Barton entered, their chief of staff, the pale-skinned advisor of the fleet. With his unibang hair-style and soft statement on his face, chocolate-color hair and jade green eyes, one might think he was a librarian. Who could imagine he was a crewmember on privateer's ship let alone the tough fighter? He was Heero's sparring partner with rapiers, and they were usually evenly matched. The crew mostly saw him in a white long-sleeveed shirt, navy blue pants, a pair of fine boots, and a silver rapier at his belt.   
  
"We have to wait on the cargo for two weeks," he said simply. He wasn't man of many words but and all he spoke were worth hearing.  
  
"Two weeks? What will I do until then?" Heero reached for his trench coat, it seemed he was going out.  
  
"Here's an invitation from Zechs Merquise." Trowa handed him a small envelope. "You should meet him, I heard that the Queen(2)'s consultants are trying to solve Spain's pirate problem."  
  
"Spanish pirates? Does it concern us in some way other than attacking us?" Heero poured rum into the goblet and handed it to Trowa, who refused politely.  
  
"Since our business is transporting cargo mostly across the Atlantic Ocean, we have been attacked by Spanish pirates from time to time. We fight Spanish pirates, our navy fights Spanish's pirates..."  
  
"And..." Duo asked.  
  
"...They'll come up with solution soon, with our help." Trowa was very smart with military stuff, his father being a high-ranking officer. How high he didn't tell them clearly, but they didn't want to know anyway.  
  
"Ok." Heero nodded and was about to go out the door.  
  
"And Heero..." Trowa began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a bath, you smell like shit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was on the way to his house. He walked along the lower part of London, the place he used to live with his childhood friend. He still remembered when they had nothing... wandering around the city, begging for a little food and money. They were orphans, nobody wanted them except each other, and now when he had everything; house, money, and fame... he had lost his best friend.  
  
Was it a joke from God? Maybe yes...   
  
His house wasn't far from the pier, two-story grey house with a large lawn in front. It was the biggest building in lower London. The house filfulled their wishes from childhood. He used to ask Wufei what his perfect house woudl look like. Wufei never answered but just pointed at this house... Heero knew Wufei was just kidding, but it was the only thing he could do. It was one of Zechs' friend properties, so it had been easier to negotiate the purchase.  
  
He approached the front gate and the doorman greeted him merrily, "Master Drake, you're back!"   
  
Heero's lips curved into a faint smile and he went inside. Everything in the house was the same from last time he left, six months. The main colors of the house were white, blue, and gold. The ornaments, mostly little statues, were elegant. An earthy smell from the garden outside made him feel secure and welcome. He inhaled deeply and told Robert, the head caretaker of the house, "I need a warm bath and an undisturbed five hours of sleep. After that I have to go for dinner."  
  
"Yes, sir... but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
The person he most didn't want to see right now was Masdamoiselle Relena de Luca, which was bad luck; she was there now. The young lady, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, was smiling her best. She was good-looking girl but her manners was unbearble; her desire to be the center of attention was too much.   
  
"Francis! I'm so glad you're..." She was in an all white dress and ready to jump on him.  
  
"Stop right there, Mademoiselle," he said flatly. "I haven't bathed for 3 days," and he went upstairs without looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is she still here?" Heero asked Robert while he was adjusting Heero's jacket, blue embroidered with golden thread was tailored for him.  
  
"She is, sir. She waited for you since the morning, you should at least greet her."  
  
"Since when have I asked you to be an advisor? Trowa is already too much," he said half-jokingly. Robert thought his master was serious since he hadn't much chance to get to know him. Heero bought this building six months ago and they met only twice before Heero sailed off. He froze and started to back off.   
  
"Hey, it's just a joke." He looked at his reflection, "I hate this, and I look like a French doll."  
  
"Every gentleman must looks like a French doll, sir." It was Robert's turn to joke and Heero eyed him knowingly.  
  
They went downstairs to the sitting room and Relena still there, looking a bit upset. Heero looked at Robert, who smiled at him, and said, "I got an invitation from your cousin Zechs. Would you like to come with me, Mademoiselle?" She said nothing. Heero glared at Robert who gesture him to move closer to her. He did, and also extended his arm for her.  
  
They arrived at Zechs Merquise's mansion in the center of upper London by carriage and were led inside. In the parlor of the white building stood the long blond-haired man, with deep aquamarine eyes and a charming smile of hospitality. A very handsome gentleman with well-built body hidden in the dark green suit decorated with white-cream edge, he was a little bit taller than Heero.   
  
"I was expecting you, Francis."   
  
"The honor is mine, sir. Thank you very much for inviting me."  
  
Zechs laid an eye on Relena and whispered into Heero's ear, "It won't happen again. I'm sorry, she's a trouble sometime."  
  
After a full-course dinner, Zechs led Heero to his working quarters. The room was very much like Heero's room on the Golden Hind, papers and documents were everywhere but it seemed more organized here. The most noticeable thing in the room was the wall-sized map on the left side, opposite the window.   
  
Zechs's rank in the Navy was Admiral, which meant he was almost on top of the most powerful Navy's authority list. Comparing his age, he was definitely too young but fighting against the invading ships was his specialty since he used to be pirate as well. Heero heard about his past several times but he still couldn't picture how this guy could be pirate. Zechs Merquise was said to be the gentle pirate of the sea who forbade his men to drink, swear, or gamble. He just robbed things but never hurt people or destroyed villages(3). Later he was invited to join the royal Navy.   
  
"I won't waste much of your time, Francis," he said while looking up at the map. It was a map of the Atlantic Ocean. The northern part of America was in blue (American Main) and the southern was red (Spanish Main). "I heard your next sail will be to the West Indies."   
  
Heero looked up on the map and the West Indies was in yellow. "Yes, sir."  
  
"It's near the Spanish Main, How's your fleet?"  
  
"2 ships, 3 vessels, sir."  
  
Zechs was silent for a moment before he spoke up, "I'm worried about you. I think I'll send my fleet to escort you during the journey."  
  
Heero smiled in gratitude. "That's very kind of you, sir, but don't let our private matters disturb public interest. It's not that I often blunder when they attack."  
  
"I know, your record is impressive and seems like that'll make you easily targeted. How many times have you been to West Indies?"  
  
"A couple of times, sir."  
  
"But that's when your fleet wasn't loaded with precious cargo."  
  
"Indeed, sir."  
  
Heero appeared to have an ego making him a bit stubborn with Zechs and everybody else. "If you say so, Francis. But please keep in mind that your untroubled shipping of cargo affects a lot of faith and credit of the English Navy."  
  
After Heero departed, Zechs smiled to himself. "Just like seeing me seven years ago."  
  
  
  
  
_To be continued~_  
  
  
(1) The reason I make Duo and Trowa call 'Heero' instead of 'Francis Drake' will be on later chapter ^^'  
(2) Queen Elizabeth I  
(3) I got Zechs's past from existing person, Bartholomew Roberts, referred Disney's Wonderful World of Knowledge Vol.21 ~^_^~  
  
Kai: First try on pirate stuff! Is it good? Is it bad? please tell me ^^'  
  
Edited by Spaß Onna


	2. Long Lost Friend

**Invincible Armada  
**By Kai   
  
  
Chapter Two: Long Lost Friend  
  
  
  
Two days to West Indies, Francis Drake and his small fleet were already traveling across the Atlantic Ocean. This territory wasn't claimed entirely by either England or Spain. True, Spain colonized the Spanish Main (South America) and most of the islands in the Caribbean Sea but the landscape of the West Indies was full of scattered small islands; perfect places for pirates' hideouts and that was why the royal Navy of Spain could not explore and claim all the region.  
  
Heero, Duo and Trowa were in main cabin, discussing their trade; sugar, coconut products, and cigars were their major interests.   
  
"By the way, Heero, we should add to our watching guard and defend squad tonight," remarked Trowa.  
  
"I know, the West Indies territory is still hot." He paused. "Duo, you shift to the main vessel and take command of the rest."  
  
"All right. So, are we done here?" Duo took a swig of rum from bottle on the desk, obviously Heero's.  
  
Heero nodded and when Duo turned his back, Heero said, "Keep your eyes open."  
  
Duo smile confidentially. "I will"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero, dressed in a black captain's coat, was walking along the deck; the full moon was somewhat enchanting but mysterious. Plenty of his crewmembers were on watch. Drinking was forbidden tonight since danger was at hand. To them, Francis Drake was a trustworthy and respectable young man, always a good leader and calm in every situation. They believed in him as much as their late captain...  
  
  
##Begin Flashback##  
  
A 7-year-old boy was crying at the police station in lower London. He was completely ignored by the people passing by. He sat on the dusty floor in the corner of the room, his knees up to his chest and his head on them, sobbing his heart out. His mind was occupied with sorrow he didn't notice that there was someone stood before him.  
  
"Why are you crying, buddy? Boys don't cry."   
  
Heero sniffed before raising his head to see a man holding a paperbag loaded with some fresh food. He had a tall, lean body but quite muscular, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and a pair of leather boots. The man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes was looking at him intentionally. Even with light mustache and beard didn't hide the sense of kindness from him.  
  
Heero took his time learning every bit of this man's features, his instincts told him to.   
  
When the boy said nothing, the man took his cue. He sat down, picked out a bun and handed it to the silent boy who hesitatingly except.  
  
"My name is Francis Drake. What's yours?" The man called Drake wiped the drying tears from Heero's dirty cheeks.  
  
"Heero," the boy answered after swallow the rest of the bread.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
Heero shook his head a little. "I'm an orphan. I have no place to go back to."  
  
Francis gave him a small smile and reached his hand to rub Heero's unruly hair gently. "Well, I have no house either but I live on a ship. Do you wanna come over?"  
  
And that was the beginning... For over ten years, they were friends, like brothers, like father and son... they became family.  
  
##End Flashback##  
  
  
"Captain, I see three caravels at seven o'clock," said Tyler from the crow's nest.  
  
Heero went to the stern deck where the telescope was set; the moonlight showing him that they were Spanish fleets.   
  
"Turn 45 degree left and sent the signal to Duo! Everybody on guard!" he commanded, and in swift moments every crewmen on board was ready for the battle. The torches were lit, cutlasses and rifles were in hand, the cannons on the left side were ready to fire.  
  
Heero was stationed on the port side deck to gain a better view of his enemy. Trowa joined him, saying, "I don't think our foes are only those three caravels. According to the information there are many small islands around this area but we cannot rely on the draft map."   
  
"Knowing that, we should sent our vessels ahead to form a wall around both of our ship." Heero handed the scope to Trowa.  
  
He looked through it and said, "We still not sure if those caravels are pirates or come from the Navy."  
  
"Whatever, they're Spanish anyway." Heero told his man to send a signal to Duo.  
  
"The Navy never attacks when outnumbered." As soon as Trowa finished his sentence, Tyler informed them, "Captain! Two galleons from both sides and three more caravels from the front! We're surrounded!"  
  
"Total of four galleons and six caravels, it is us who are outnumbered," Trowa said calmly, "Fight or flee, it's almost impossible."  
  
"Our three vessels are also armed, send them ahead and we'll cover them from the back. I know Duo will find the way." Heero asked for his rifle and yelled to steersman, "Turn back to twelve o'clock but let the vessels ahead."  
  
Then the fleet was reorganized; the main vessels led by Duo at front followed by two vessels and ships; the Golden Hind on the right and the Mariana on the left. The galleons from both sides were getting closer. Heero used the scope again, this time with the closeness and the light from enemy's ship revealing their leader. On the closest galleon from Golden Hind's starboard side stood the lady in red cape. "A woman," Heero murmured.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked, received the scope from Heero. "She's from the Navy."  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"She may be Señorita Une, Commodore of Spanish Navy. Her fleet, the Red Skull(1), was said to be the greatest on Caribbean, assaulting only English fleets."  
  
Heero nodded in acknowledgement. Then Ben, their lead gunman asked, "They are now in our shooting range. What will we do, captain?"  
  
"So why don't they shoot us?" Heero question.  
  
"Our new cannon has a longer range than theirs, but targeting is still unstable," Ben informed.  
  
"I don't care, shoot them now, and send the command to Mariana, too."   
  
"Roger that." After a moment, Ben ordered, "Fire!"   
  
On the Golden Hind, the shock from firing rocked the ship but the result was quite impressive, two of six bullets hit one galleon, even though it wasn't the lead ship. "Keep firing!" Heero ordered.   
  
Then, the armada began their return fire. The loud noise of something piercing the air followed with the sound of cracking wood. "What's the situation on Mariana?"  
  
"Still unclear, but it sounded like we were hit!" answered one of his crewmen.  
  
"This isn't good. She knows our vessels are loaded with cargo." Trowa paused. "She wants to sink us first."  
  
"Don't let them get near us! Aim at three o'clock!" yelled Ben.   
  
The violence continued until the lead galleon came alongside of Heero's ship. The Spanish crew hooked the ships together and moved onto the Golden Hind. "Attack!" a powerful female voice echoed across the chaotic deck.  
  
Gunfire and clashes of metal filled the entire area. Trowa gunned down several Spaniards and drew out his rapier. Heero already took down two men and was looking for the enemy's leader... and she stood there with a red cape and red lips.  
  
"Are you Francis Drake? Younger than I expected." She raised her chin in challenge.  
  
"Are you Commodore of the Spanish Navy? Bitcher than I expected," he countered flatly.  
  
"How dare you!" she hissed. "Let's see if your blade's sharper than your mouth!" Señorita Une readied her rapier and launched herself at Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the locker under the lead galleon, a young man was tied up to a chair. He heard the fighting up above and knew that this was the only chance he had to escape. When struggling to free his wrist from the rope only succeeded in bleeding him more, he looked for another method. A rum bottle sat not far from him. With his bare feet untied he advanced slowly and knocked the bottle down, shattering it. He used his toes to pick up a large fraction, bent his knees up and now had it in his hand.   
  
After sawing off the rope, the young man tried to find a safe way out. He wandered around the under ship and ended up in the captain's cabin. It was a neat room with the light fragrance, but there was no time for admiring it. He glanced at the desk, finding many rolls of paper on it. In the center of the desk, a map was strung with knives at all four corners, looking important.  
  
He grabbed the map , fold it and slip it between his belt and ragged pants. He also stole the sword that hung on the wall. When he went outside, it was a dreadful situation; the smoke of gun powder mixed with blood entered his nostrils, the sounds of battle cry and screaming hurt his ears.   
  
He tried to stay low but somehow he encountered with Spanish seaman. Thank to his swordsmanship, he managed to defeat his foes and crossed over to the unknown ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Everybody freeze!" Heero shouted with his rapier under Señorita Une's chin. "Drop your weapons." He looked around, seeing that the Spanish Navy hadn't expected their leader to be defeated. "I won't repeat that." He dug the tip of his weapon deeper in the Señorita's neck and rich blood started to seep from the wound.  
  
"Do what he says!" Une ordered her crew. The Spanish seamen dropped their weapons and held their hands over their heads.  
  
"Trowa, how are the vessels?" Heero asked without breaking eye contact with his captive.  
  
"Two were sunk, including the Mariana." Trowa looked through the scope. "But it seems like Duo's fleet is safe."  
  
Heero's jaw tightened, that meant half of his men were lost. "Damn Spaniards." He glared at Une threateningly.  
  
"Killing a Spanish high-ranking officer isn't wise, especially in their territory. They'll come back and launch a full-scale attack," Trowa reminded him  
  
Heero bit his lower lip painfully. His enemy was in the palm of his hand but he had to let her go. He removed the blade from her but balled his fist and punched her heavily at the stomach, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Get the hell off my ship and don't let me see your ugly face again!! GO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the Spanish Armada had retreated, the Golden Hind reunited with it's one remaining vessel. They were lost in the vast ocean because they couldn't locate any island nearby. The damage was grand; half of his crew and cargo were lost. However, his remaining crew was repairing the ship but the wounds in Heero's heart... nobody could mend them. It was his own stubborn and stupid ego not to listen to Zechs; it was him who led his men to death.  
  
Heero was in his room with Duo. They were drinking quietly. Duo had been shot in his lower right stomach but it wasn't bothering him much.   
  
A knock on the door sounded. Trowa came in, saying, "The English fleet is at six o'clock, you'd better take a look."  
  
It was quite a big fleet, seven ships and five vessels were advancing on the white waves of the Atlantic Ocean. "The Silver Blade," said Heero. "That's Zechs."  
  
Lucrezia, Zechs' flag ship came alongside the Golden Hind. Zechs Merquise, the famous Admiral of English Navy, was in his black cape that was a contrast to his blond hair. Heero stood before him on his own ship, looking tired. Nobody said a word but Zechs extended his hand to Heero, a gesture him to come over.  
  
Heero, Duo and Trowa went to the parlor with Zechs, "Duo, Trowa, we haven't met for a while," Zechs greeted them casually.  
  
"Yeah, still alive," Duo answered. Trowa only bowed his head.  
  
A young sailor appeared from the back room; he had platinum blond hair, a thin body, and pale skin covered by a sailor suit. He held a silver tray. He politely placed the cup of tea in front of every guests and his superior while keeping his head lowered, hiding his blue eyes that were as bright as the summer sun.  
  
Duo raised one of his eyebrows and glared at Zechs teasingly. The charming Admiral smirked at the unsaid statement. "This is Quatre, my aide."  
  
"Hello, I'm Duo." He grinned at Quatre who looked a bit shy. "If I knew we could have such cute aides, I wouldn't quit the Navy."  
  
"If I knew that I could kick your butt everyday like Francis, I wouldn't have quit being a pirate." And Zechs took a sip at his tea.  
  
"He doesn't!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
They were joking around about this and that for a while before Zechs got to the point. "Well, Francis, what do you want to do next?"  
  
"For now we have to find a dock, my men are tired." He leaned back into the chair gracefully with fire in his eyes. "Spain robs us, I'll rob them back. Spain kills us, I'll kill them back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Señorita Une was brought back to her cabin and her wounds were treated. She woke up in an angry rage since she had never been defeated before. She didn't want her fleet's status to be tarnished. Her duty was to bind the stronghold on the Spanish Main territory. It was a direct order from Fleet Admiral of the Spanish Navy, Treize Khushrenada.  
  
She walked painfully to her desk, a glass of rum in her hand. She needed to rearrange the fleet and prepared for the next possible attack, but something was missing... the map. There were only four knives and small pieces of torn paper stuck under them but no map.   
  
The map itself was a real treasure since the Red Skull fleet took almost five years of exploring to write it. Her breath was ragged with anger. She threw the glass at the nearby wall with full force, and it shattered into pieces.  
  
"Francis Drake... I won't forget this!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark... it was dark. The mysterious man was hiding in the arsenal crowded with barrels of gunpowder. He was so tired and hungry but he couldn't risk going out to find some food and moreover, the dizziness seemed to win him over. He was about to fall asleep when the door opened, caused the light to shine inside in an L-shape by the edge of the door.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?! Guys, there was someone in here!"   
  
The man gripped his sword tightly, preparing for the offense. "He's armed! Get me the gun," Tyler, one of the crewmen said.   
  
"You'd better not use the gun, it may blow it this entire ship," the man warned.  
  
"Shut up! Are you Spaniard?!"  
  
"No! I'm not."  
  
"Then drop your weapon, our captain will decide your fate."   
  
The stranger knew he can't resist since he was going to passed out from exhaustion. He dropped the sword and let them chain his wrists.  
  
"Captain, we found stranger on our ship," said Tyler from outside of captain's cabin.  
  
Heero was resting his head on the desk. Last night's events had drained all the energy out of his system; too amny things to think and too much to do from now on. "Just kill him," he replied sleepily.  
  
"But... he isn't Spaniard."  
  
Heero frowned, who might it be? He sat up drowsily and said, "Bring him in."  
  
Tyler opened the door and shoved the chained man inside roughly, pressing him to kneel down the floor. At first, Heero noticed the black hair which was tied in loose ponytail. It look familiar. And when the prisoner lifted his head up to meet his eyes, Heero stopped breathing. The light-framed body with caramel skin and that face... almond shaped black eyes, those pure lips...   
  
"Wufei...?"  


  
_To be continued~_  
  
  
(1)NOT MINE! It's from Japanese comic 'CoCo Full Ahead' by Hideyuki Yonehara, 'Red Skull' is a great group of pirate led by Rela Sperdo, female captain. ^^'  
  
Kai: hee' hee' they meet at last!!  
  
anyway... comment please, ~^_^~  
  
Edited by Spaß Onna


	3. Challenging

**Invincible Armada  
**By Kai   
  
  
Chapter Three: Challenging  
  
  
"Wufei...?"  
  
The chained man was surprised. How on Earth did this man know his name? He looked closely at man who he expected was the captain and mentally admitted that he quite attractive. Those captivating eyes seemed to have indescribable longing... toward him. Then the memory of the friend who he had supposedly forgotten came back to him. "Heero..."  
  
"Unchain him, Tyler," he ordered, trying not to show too much emotion in front of his subordinates. Tyler did as he was told without any question and left.  
  
They were alone now but neither knew what they should say. Each thought the other was dead. Over 10 years they were apart and now, like an illusion, they met again in the middle of nowhere; on the vast ocean, in the place where only few people wished to stay.  
  
"I... err... you're wounded, right?" Heero left the chair and knelt down to met Wufei's level.  
  
Wufei still looked into Heero's eyes, it was unbelievable... they were orphans and now Heero was captain of the fleet. He nodded mindlessly and felt hands helping him up.  
  
They sat on Heero's large bed and Wufei's wound on his upper left arm was treated. Not daring to ask Wufei to remove his shirt, Heero tore off the sleeve. "Sorry," he apologized. The process was quiet but not uneasy. They seemed to enjoy each other's silence.  
  
"You must be hungry," Heero purposed and didn't wait for the answer. He got up to bring Wufei his untouched food on the desk. Wufei ate carefully, trying not to hurry as his stomach told him. Heero gave him some privacy when he got up and went to the closet, searching for some clothes for Wufei.  
  
"How did you come to be captain of the fleet?" Wufei asked him after finishing the last bite.  
  
"So many things happened..." Heero sighed and cast his eyes downward, felling the weight of a painful fate on his shoulders.  
  
  
##Begin Flashback##  
  
The small group of boats was floating aimlessly in the dark ocean, only twenty of the men survived the battle in the Bay of Biscay[1]. It was obviously a Spanish trap since they just changed the transportation route for the first time and one of men they newly recruited was missing.  
  
"Damn! If only we figured out sooner that Chester was a spy!" one of wounded crew said.  
  
"It's no use blaming him. If we want to get rid off our enemy I might do the same," said Francis between his coughs; blood from the wounds covering his beaten body.  
  
"Hey, lay still, Captain. Don't talk!" A grey-haired man with one eye visible and the other under bandage, Doc, sat beside him trying desperately to press the mortal wound at Francis's stomach.  
  
"Where's Heero?" He reached out blindlessly.  
  
"I'm here, Captain." The dark-brown-haired boy snuck beside him, holding his shaking hand.  
  
"Hey, kid... how many I have to tell you not to call me that..." His voice was hoarse with exhaustion.  
  
"Ok, Francis... I'll call whatever you want." The boy tried to hold back his tears. He told himself this must not be the end.  
  
"I don't want you to call me like that because I never wanted you to be part of my crew..."   
  
"No! Francis!"  
  
"I know this is my end... but not yours. From now on... my name is yours, Francis Drake. You will look after our men, our brothers. Lead them well..."  
  
"Don't talk like that! You'll be fine!"  
  
The great leader reached his bloody hand to his only successor. "You are my son, Heero."  
  
"Francis..." The boy's heart was broken. It was his birth wish to have a family, to have someone who cared for him but when his wish was granted, it was taken back at the same time.  
  
"My son..." and his last smile was devoured by the dark.  
  
"Francis! No!"   
  
##End Flashback##  
  
  
"I want to bear not only his name but his bravery and spirit as well." His Prussian blue eyes were deep, too deep for the young man beside him but it represented the numerous losses and pain in his life. "What about you, Wufei? How did you end up here?" He sat up, giving his friend full attention.  
  
"I was... Jesus, it was such a long time ago." He shifted his weight and continued., "I was rescued by a sailor of the Silver Blade..."  
  
"Silver Blade? Zechs?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, he's the current commander. You know him?"  
  
"The Silver Blade is advancing in front of us at this moment. Zechs followed me from London since he know I might be in danger. We are fond of each other."  
  
"Oh, is that so," Wufei amused. "The late commander sent me into the best school in London. They tried to change me to be gentleman in high society, how to fight, and also French and Spanish."  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows. "That's unbelievable. Why did he do that?"  
  
"I asked Zechs later. He said because I'm half-Asian, it's hard to figured out if the other half is English. I could be a spy this way, and that's what I'm doing."  
  
"A spy?"  
  
"On the Spanish ship. They sailed from Panama around a week ago. It's their headquarters. They attacked you last night?"  
  
"Yes, we were out numbered..." Heero paused when he notice the important information. "Panama? How can we reach there?"  
  
"Maybe this could help..." He handed Heero the folded map from his belt. "I stole from Captain's cabin."  
  
Heero laughed after look at the map. "This is the complete map of Spanish Main! Wufei, you did a very good job! That woman must be very angry."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Next day, they located a small island according to the map, building temporary camp in order to repair the Golden Hind and the vessel. The camp site was surrounded by a rather dense forest and sloping hills so that could make quite strong fort, and watch over the entire area with small amount of watchers.   
  
It was high noon when Duo saw Trowa walking alone from the dock to deserted beach. Duo was about to called him and ask whether he would go but he suddenly change his mind when he noticed the way Trowa walked. It was different from how he normally walked, like there was something disturbing him. Trowa always looked confident in everything he did, more like a real soldier. Duo knew since he used to be in the Navy, too. He decided to follow Trowa silently.   
  
Walking along the beach under the bright sun, listening to the sound of small waves wash over the each other and having the sea breeze blow lightly against his face was really a simple thing for ordinary people, but it was a special occasion for pirates since they hardly ever let their guard down. Duo learned to enjoy peaceful moments every time he had a chance to rest but not like this time, not while watching Trowa's back from the distance. He found a small smile creeping over his lips and chuckled when Trowa clumsily took off his boots and continued his pace.  
  
Trowa was too deep in his thoughts. He didn't notice that there was someone following him. After he took a spot on a rock to sit on, the cheerful voice asked him, "What's on your mind?" Duo stood casually, his light frame exposed from the black vest when the wind softly embraced his body. It took quite a time for Trowa to realize that Duo's sweet smile along with his long chestnut hair in loose braid was one of the most fascinating sight he had ever seen.  
  
"What make you think that?" Trowa managed to reply but he paused a little. "Do I look like Heero?"  
  
Duo snickered. "Not that thoughtful but you seem... distant."  
  
Trowa sighed. "It's about..." He glanced at Duo and saw intense concentration from those purple eyes. "...Stuff."  
  
Duo dropped his head. "Trowa. You're no fun. You could tell me anything, you know."  
  
"I'll tell you when the time comes." Trowa stood up and cut off the conversation before Duo could ask any further. "Let's go back to the camp."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Duo and Trowa got back to the camp just in time to meet Zechs as he dropped by. Without his jet black cape, Zechs Merquise looked relaxed, very friendly, and more open. The two pirate comrades and the military officer had a good laugh from one of the crazy things Duo did in the past before Heero headed their way, leading the young stranger with him.  
  
"Your Excellency." The black hair youth bowed his head toward Zechs whose eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Wufei! How come you're here?!"  
  
Wufei informed his commander about how things went and was introduced to Duo and Trowa. Duo nudged Heero away and asked him privately, "Hey, Cap, is he the same 'Wufei' you always talking about?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and growled at him, "Don't you dare mention it, understand?"  
  
Duo was grinning ear to ear, this gonna be fun. He sat down while Zechs asked Wufei about useful information regarding Spanish Armada.  
  
"About the Red Skull, it seems like their duty is to look over the waterway connecting the Spanish Main. They built a fortress in almost every main route. Nevertheless, their headquarters is in Panama. The leader, Señorita Une is the Commodore of the Spanish Navy, directly under the command of Treize Krushrenada, their Fleet Admiral."  
  
Duo asked, "If their HQ is in Panama, then what she was doing around the West Indies last night. It's very far."  
  
"Moreover, judging from your situation, it sounded like she was waiting for you, Francis," Zechs remarked.  
  
"A spy?" Heero thought of the possibility.  
  
"Maybe and maybe not," Wufei commented. "Normally, they're hardly stationed at their HQ. But for the fact, it was kinda weird when they set sail for this trip. When I heard the rumor that they loaded large amount of gunpowder and many more weapons, I wondered what plans they had come up with so I tried to get on board."  
  
"Then how did they figure out you're not Spanish?" Trowa questioned. "You said you were being held as a prisoner."  
  
"Oh, that." Wufei rubbed his forehead lightly. "I... uh, I talked in my sleep."  
  
Duo snickered. "What? And how did they know?"  
  
"I spoke English." He lowered his head guiltily.  
  
Now it was Zechs' turn to chuckle, "What a mistake, next time I'll find the way to train our agents to sleeptalk in Spanish." He paused. "Anyway, is there a chance to sneak in their HQ without their notice?"  
  
"Rarely, but not entirely impossible. I got in Panama by their normal transport ship since I used fake documents, stating I was a Spanish citizen. I explored the harbor and found some spot where we could anchor but it's quite far from the capital, we would have to continue by small boat."  
  
They all nodded in acknowledgement. After a short silence, Zechs studied Heero for minutes and asked him seriously, "Do you want to take revenge?"  
  
Heero looked into Zechs's aquamarine eyes and sensed that he wasn't joking. "More than anything," he answered shortly but full with determination, and that was all Zechs needed.  
  
The Admiral of English Royal Navy smiled warmly and said, "In this case, Her Majesty the Queen grants you full permission to do whatever you please against Spanish and Spanish Navy, and you also have our full support in every way, thus, her ambition is to gain England the greatest naval power. Professionally, I guess we must rely on each other."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "And what about personally?"  
  
"You can count on me, boy."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Port, Panama  
  
In the middle of a dark night when most civilians were asleep peacefully, four hooded men were secretly advancing to the shore. It was a large port with sixteen piers, each one of them had the large ship docked, obviously belong to the Red Skull. They tied up their small boat and after they inspected the area, they found only three guards drinking and singing loudly. They nodded in agreement and knocked down the drunken guards easily. The torches were set for each one of them and they split up in two directions. Heero and Wufei went to the ports, finding the barrels of oil and knocked them down, causing the entire area soaking with flammable substance. Trowa and Duo headed for the warehouses, searching for valuable things. There was a dock on the farthest side of the port that was being protected with high security; approximately thirteen armed guards. The ship looked like it was loaded with something.  
  
Trowa cocked his gun and aimed for the commander, he signaled Duo to begin the assault. Duo drew out his silver knives and threw them at the patrolling seamen, as five of them were soundlessly downed with the blades stuck right in their necks. He wasn't called "Black Hawk" for nothing.  
  
When Duo drew more of his blades, Trowa shot down the unsuspected commander. As soon as his target was down, the rest of the guards realized that they were under siege and frantically cried for help, looking for the attackers. Unfortunately, when all of them stood together, Duo showed up and got the best use of his knives. Only two of them survived but not long after Trowa's rapier struck them dead.  
  
After making sure that there was no other man nearby, they began searching the ship. When they went down to the cargo section, they found a countless wooden box being overlaid one on another. Duo frowned and pulled one of the boxes that had Spanish Royal crest out, he opened it and his jaw dropped, "Oh, Jesus!" It was full the raw silver. "How much does this cost?!" he asked Trowa excitingly.  
  
Ignoring Duo's pointless question, Trowa analyzed the situation, "I guess this is why Red Skull's suddenly transported weapon and gunpowder, they need them to protect this 'cargo'."  
  
"Cargo? You gotta be kidding me! These cargos can buy even Corsica[2] from France!"   
  
Suddenly they heard the yelling of, "Fire!"  
  
They both startled. "We must leave this place now."  
  
Duo closed the crate and hurried out to the bow of the ship, dragging up the anchor. Trowa went to the main wheel, ready to set sail. "Take off withthe ship, I'll go look for them," Duo told Trowa.  
  
Outside, the alarm bell was ringed madly and the red gigantic flame loomed over the night sky. Every single ship was on fire. Heero and Wufei ran back to their hidden small boat and got the fire signal from Duo in the distance to come over. When they all reached the dock once again, the hordes of angry sailors were hot on their trail. The ship moving from the pier, Trowa gunned down the nearest man and released the rope ladders for them. Duo was the first to climb up while Wufei and Heero covered his back. Heero and Wufei jumped off the dock to grab the same ladder. The gunmen didn't let them go easily, they shot at Heero and Wufei. Heero swung the ladder so that Wufei was trapped between the wood surface of the ship and Heero's body, protecting him. Duo pulled them up while Trowa take down another sailor.  
  
They successfully took off but not fast enough. The sailors lost their ship but they still had the boats. The seizure continued, the sailors still shooting randomly at the ship until Heero got up and faced them. "Hold your fire! You cannot sink us, you know it."  
  
"Shut up!" one of them shouted back. "Do you think you'll get away with this!?"  
  
"Get away with what?! I was robbed by your army, Red Skull, and this is only the price you must pay!" He point back at the flamed port angrily.  
  
"Then who the hell are you?!"  
  
"I am Francis Drake. Go back to your hellhole and tell your king this: nobody will conquer over the seven seas as long as I'm still alive!"

  
_To be continued~_  
  
  
[1]Bay of Biscay - next to France and Spain  
[2]Corsica Island - France territory  
  
Kai: anyway... comment please, ~^_^~  
  
Edited by Spaß Onna


	4. Discovering

**Invincible Armada**   
By Kai Chapter Four: Discovering The day of madness had passed now that they were all heading home. There were so many things bothering each of them; good, bad, all mixed up. The Silver Blade and the remains of the Golden Hind were only one week away from London. In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, an orange light painting the dusk sky, Wufei Chang stood at the stern deck, admiring the descending sun. He was staring aimlessly and letting his mind wander, mostly to Heero. After he was enlisted to the English Royal Navy, he searched everywhere for his lost friend but with no luck, until he begun to think that Heero might be dead or had moved to somewhere else. The reunion with Heero was something he had always been waiting for but wasn't really prepared for. He also thought about Heero's actions when they escaped from Panama; against the threat of a gun, Heero protected him with his body. Wufei sighed. "What's troubling you?" The soft voice calling from behind made Wufei jump. Turning around to see Heero smiling at him, he answered, "Nothing serious." "Wanna share?" Heero rested his hands on the deck's railing beside him. Wufei felt a bit nervous and move away from him, careful not to show Heero his uneasiness. He leaned against the bar and faced Heero who had his black captain's coat over his shoulders but not covering his arms. The color of the evening sun made everything look golden and precious; Heero's exposed skin, his stormy eyes, and with that sincere look, Wufei swore his heart was going to melt. A strange silence settled between them but somehow Heero said bluntly, "I missed you." Wufei's cheeks burned but, thanks to the setting sun, his face was hidden behind its color. "Same here," was all he could manage. Suddenly watching the sunset was not so boring anymore. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "What are you looking at?" Duo startled at the unexpected question. He was at the back window of the _ Golden Hind_'s parlor that gave him the view of the stern side deck. "Shh. This is important," and he turned back to the two young men's: his captain and the secret agent of the English Royal Navy. "Heero and Wufei?" Trowa asked when he followed Duo's gaze. "Yeah." Duo smiled his trademark grin. Trowa only shook his head casually at Duo's childish behavier. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On _Lucrezia_, Silver Blade's flag ship. Zechs Merquise was sitting in his cabin, working on the report about the ship and cargo that Heero had gotten from Panama. Quatre knocked lightly on the door, pushed it open, and served Zechs a cup of tea. Zechs kept his eyes on the blond sailor all the time, studying his angelic features. After Quatre backed off, he asked, "Have you ever wanted to quit being a sailor?" He took a sip at the rather warm tea. The young sailor held the silver tray against his chest, doubting his superior question. "No, sir. Why?" "I'm asking just in case, since most of the sailors here didn't join the Navy voluntarily," and he gave a sweet smile. "What if I want... will you grant me?" Quatre asked nervously. "It's up to what you want to do with your life. I may only grant your wish if you want to be my personal..." He lowered his voice and examined Quatre from head to toe seductively. "...butler." Zechs winked playfully and resumed his sipping. Quatre's cheek blush feverishly. If he hadn't known this man better he would assume that he was flirting... Or did he know him? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thursday Morning, the Golden Hind and Silver Blade fleets anchored at the lower London port. "Well," Heero said to Wufei when their feet connect to the mother earth once again. "Well?" Wufei turned to Heero, assuming he had something to say. "Where do you live?" "Dorm." He shrugged. "Will it be all right if you live somewhere else?" Heero asked hopefully. "I don't know. I must ask Mr. Merquise first." They didn't know Zechs stood behind them until they heard, "Ask me about what?" "Wufei's going to stay at my place," Heero said, his tone not quite like a question. Zechs looked at him knowingly and nobody could guess what that smirk meant. "For your sake, Francis, Wufei gets the days off until his next assignment." Heero nodded and led Wufei away from the port area. Neither said a word, but for Heero, he was too happy to say anything. At least he got his best friend back. He could forget the loneliness that never loosened its embrace from his heart for over 10 years. "What are you smiling about?" Wufei poked his head in front of Heero, making him stop his slow pace. "Am I smiling?" "Since we left the port." Wufei rubbed his forehead unintentionally. Heero let out a small sigh. "I'm just happy, Wufei." Their eyes locked for a moment and Heero asked, "Do you remember that house?" He pointed at the big house from their childhood dreams. Wufei smiled. "Of course, do you remember it, too?" Heero grabbed Wufei's wrist lightly and led them inside the front gate, "Welcome back, Master Drake. How's your journey?" greeted Robert. He'd heard of the arrival of the Golden Hind so he waited for Heero outside. Wufei's eyes widen in surprise. "Fine. How are you?" Heero replied. "As always, sir. You must be tired. Oh, and may I ask who this fine young man would be?" "My friend, Wufei Chang. He'll stay here from now on." "Nice to meet you, Master Chang." Robert bowed his head politely. "Uh, yes. Nice to meet you, too," Wufei stammered. He wasn't used to such wonderful treatment. After they sat down in the elegant front room, Wufei was still in state of shock. "Wow." He hadn't even expected Heero to remember their wish, let alone make it come true. "So... this is your house." Heero shook his head. "It's your house, actually. I bought it for you." Wufei was speechless, his very own friend's words were turning his head upside down. "Heero, why did you..." but Heero didn't let him finish. "I'm sorry, Wufei. This is the only little thing I wanted to do. I wanted to make it up to you." "For what, Heero?" It had been too long since the last time they were together, and he wanted to understand what was bothering his friend for all those years. "I still sorry for that day, I shouldn't have let go of your hand." There was a hint of sadness in those Prussian blue eyes. So he knew by now that Heero blamed himself for it. "You didn't, Heero. It was an accident." Wufei sincerely placed his hand on Heero's. "Whatever the excuse, I will not let go again." Then Heero squeezed Wufei's tanned hand lightly. They shared a moment of silent together, longing and understanding passed over them both. Robert cleared his throat on purpose, letting them know he was here. They backed away from each other. "Your room is ready, Master Chang." He couldn't help but end his sentence with a grin. Heero glared at him and murmered something to himself. He turned to Wufei and help him up. "You need to rest." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Several days passed... Wufei was still spending his time at their place when Queen Elizabeth requested Francis Drake's presence. It was a day of honor to the name of Francis Drake, he had been knighted, the tip of royal sword touching his shoulders and he wasn't just a privateer anymore. That night Heero, Duo, Trowa, Zechs, and Wufei had a little party at Heero's house. Just close friends, fabulous dinner, and good liquor were enough for him. He didn't fancy a talk-of-the-town kind of party. Good luck sometimes went together with bad; Mademoiselle de Luca came whining at her cousin, saying she had to say congratulations by herself, and there she was. "Congratulation to you, Sir Francis Drake!" Relena said in cheerful voice, giving out her bouquet and smiling her best at Heero. Everybody else painted on their fake smiles. Obviously nobody wanted her here. Zechs silently mumbled 'sorry' to all of them and received small nods as reply. Meeting an unfamiliar face, Relena inquired, "Are you a friend of Francis'?" Wufei was about to answer but Zechs was faster. "A Close friend" "A very, very close friend," Duo corrected and smiled at Heero playfully. On the other hand, Heero didn't look very pleased with his new title. He was deep in thought, even more than usual. "Are you alright?" Wufei asked, concerned. Heero was about to say he was okay but then changed his mind. He reminded himself that this was Wufei, his friend. He shouldn't hold something back. All this time of being alone, he hardly let anybody see his softer side. It seemed like he would have to change that habit. He said, "I have some place to go, will you come with me?" Without any hesitation, Wufei nodded and asked, "Should we tell them first?" "No, I don't want to answer Mademoiselle de Luca's questions. They'll understand." Heero grabbed a bottle of rum and led Wufei out silently. Being good company, Wufei didn't say a word. They walked under the dim lights along the street that led back to the pier. "Ben," Heero called out. The leader gunman poked his head from the deck of the _Golden Hind_, "Hey, Cap. What are you doing here at this hour?" Ben asked playfully and laid the flat piece of wood as a bridge for them. "I heard the news. Congratulation!" He said again when they were both finally on board. Heero shook his head and lightly touched Ben's shoulder. "It's not worth it," he assured in a lowered voice. "Cap, it wasn't your fault! Don't..." He was cut off by Wufei's hand tugging his shirt from behind. Wufei shook his head as if to say, "Let him go." Heero went to the bow's deck with the bottle of rum in his hand. "He always blames everything on himself, right?" Wufei asked when Heero was out of hearing range. Ben dropped his head. "Yes, just like our late captain. They were like father and son. I wish he was still alive. He'd be proud of his boy." Wufei followed Heero quietly, watching his best friend pour half of the bottle into the sea and say, "Drink with me, Father." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile... A knock sounded on the door to the chamber of the Fleet Admiral of the Spanish Navy in the middle of the night. "Forgive us, your Excellency." "In a minute," came the reply in soft baritone voice. When the oak door was unlatched, the tall lean body of a ginger-haired man in a silk robe was presented to the midnight visitors. "This better be serious," he mumbled in threatening tone. "Very serious, sir. Panama Port was burned down and the ship loaded with 3 tons of raw silver was stolen as well." "The silver?" "Yes, sir." With that, the ferocity hit him. That silver was even branded with Spanish Royal crest. Whosoever touched it should regret living, but if they didn't, he was going to make sure they would. "Who were they? The English Navy? How many of them?" "Not quite, sir. He was an English privateer named Francis Drake, sir. There was no ship nearby, so we believe that he attacked the port with four or five men." "A privateer? Just a privateer?!" His voice raised in anger, his fist stomped heavily on the desk in the center of the room. His men lowered their heads. They knew how much their superior hated being challenged like this. "Did you inform His Majesty?" "Not yet, sir." "Good, no need to do that because we're going to get it back. Send a contact to Cadiz. We need more ships and weapons. England is going to pay!" Then he signed at the end of power of attorney 'TK' and left the room with a crimson cape flying out behind him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later that night, on the _ Golden Hind_... The combination of candles and the moon luminating the small bedroom. The soft waves rocked the entire ship lightly, causing the flame to dance. The green-eyed advisor was reading an old leatherbound book quietly. He didn't seem to concentrate much on the reading, his eyes scanning page after page and an occasional sigh was audible. He shifted slightly and noticed that there was a mysterious white envelope was inserted under his door. He frowned but bent down to get it anyway. It was a plain envelope without any name of reciever or sender. Only a letter was contained within. He read it and a loud gasp escaped his throat. –_Spanish Armada from _ _Cadiz, Attack London_– It was written neatly in fine ink. He couldn't guess the intention of the writer: maybe it was a warning or maybe it aimed to confuse England to holding all their fleets at London and attacking somewhere else. The endless possibilities occured to him but one question stayed: why him? It quite obvious that the sender know who he really was. He could smell the scent of a problem. The next morning, Trowa decided to inform his comrades about the letter whether it was true or not because he wasn't in the position to judge. Heero, Wufei, Duo, Zechs, and Trowa sat together in the parlor of Heero's mansion. "Last night, I got this message." He handed the white envelope to Heero. "What does this mean?" Heero exclaimed and passed the letter to everyone else. "I don't know either. I really don't think we should trust this message but I'm worried there's actually someone trying to warn us." Zechs was deep in his thought. Being the commander, the first thing before trusting any information was to trust its source. "Where did you get this from?" he began. "It was inserted under my door on the _Golden Hind_." "On the ship?!" Duo repeated. "Yes, I asked everyone in the crew. Nobody knows about this." "What were you doing then?" Zechs asked casually, trying not to make Trowa feel uncomfortable. Trowa sensed the distrust in Zechs's tone anyway. "Reading." Zechs looked at Trowa thoughtfully, this case was really sensitive. The message was important in that it could destroy London. But if it was a bad rumor, it could still reduce some of England's colony. He never wanted to doubt Trowa, he knew him since Trowa was in the Navy's military school and quit later to become privateer with Heero. But there was always something holding him back: Trowa never talked about his family. They knew only that Trowa's father was a high-ranking officer, no name mentioned. He could have lied about his family, about all the things they knew and especially about this message. The spy issue was sticking their mind since the attack of Une; Heero was thinking the same thing as Zechs. Sometimes Trowa's prediction about Spain was too precise. He even made Heero let Une live once. Moreover, Trowa knew some secret structure of the Spanish Armada. He taught their gunmen about Spain's cannon range. Heero glanced at Zechs and it was as if they could read each other's minds. Duo and Wufei were wondering who could have gotten on the _Golden Hind_ without suspicions. Maybe one of the crewmembers was a spy. "Trowa, how do you think we can find the source of this message?" Heero was testing him. "I thought about that all night and I'm still thinking about it." Zechs sighed. "Whatever the true intention of the message, I think it's already succeed." Duo asked, "What do you mean by that?" "At least it confuses us," Heero replied and glared at Trowa to see his reaction. "And destroys some of our faith..." Trowa looked back without fear. Wufei narrowed his eyes. He knew something like puzzle was begin to click in the wrong way. 'Trust' was something an agent must learn how to gain and delete, and 'Doubt' was the deadly weapon to this. But he couldn't say much since he just met Trowa. "Trowa..." Zechs began. Trowa didn't let him finished. He got to the point. "I can't believe you doubt me." His voice sounded broken. Heero was glad he said it and continued, "I'm sorry Trowa but there are too many co incidents." Duo jumped. "What are you guys talking about!? Do you think he's a spy?!" Trowa lowered his head. He had seen this coming since he got this letter. "Say something, Trowa. If this message is telling us the truth, we'll be in big trouble but I cannot trust you under the circumstances," Heero demanded. "Is it something about my past that make you doubt me? You said you wouldn't want to know." He slumped back into the chair. "If it can solve our problem right now, I think I want to know." Trowa thought for a minute. He rubbed his temple lightly and began, "Does anybody know Sebastian Bloom?" Zechs nodded. "Who wouldn't know him? He's the Fleet Admiral of our Navy." Trowa continued, "He has a son that he hates..." He paused. "His son wanted to be a pirate, to live with the vast ocean and freedom. His son couldn't stand the things his father put into his head; to be his proud successor, to maintain the honor of the family... so his son ran away." He raised his head again. "His son was Triton Bloom, and that's me." He looked around and received no word in returned. "All the knowledge about the Spanish: the military tactics and so on, my father forced me to learn." Zechs had to admit that Trowa looked very much like General Bloom, a man with green eye and brown hair wasn't someone one would met everyday. Heero exhaled and shook his head in defeat. "We'd better be prepare for the battle." _To Be Continue_~ =============================================================== Kai: O.o I said it may be only friendship... but maybe TOO much hint here, ne? Thanks Iris C and Zilent1 for reviewing!! *hug both* anyway... comment please, ~^_^~ Edited by : Spaß Onna 


	5. Before the Storm

  
===============================================================   
-Invincible Armada-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   


Chapter Five : Before the storm

The green-eyed middle-aged man in a black suit was standing behind the desk in his office which was decorated by many expensive ornaments. He was starring out from a large bay window to the lively port down there. Many privateer's ships were docked; the merchants and the customers were busy bargaining; the crew were unloading their cargoes, some of them were drinking and laughing. He turned his gaze back to his room, every marble statue staring back silently. Some of the statues even cost the person's life savings, but they couldn't save him from his loneliness.

Life was something priceless. 'We had to live our life with our sweat, our tears and our blood... we couldn't buy it like these meaningless statues.'

There was a light knock on the door, "Fleet Admiral Bloom, Admiral Merquise is waiting for you."

Sebastian Bloom, Fleet Admiral of English Navy, stepped into the hallway that led to the first room of Royal Navy's HQ building. When the door was open, he found Zechs Merquise, a young Admiral, and two other guests.

"Good morning, Fleet Admiral Bloom," Zechs greeted.

"Good morning to you all. They said you have an emergency situation."

"Yes. First of all, let me introduce Sir Francis Drake. He's the best privateer I've ever known." 

Heero glared at Zechs for the fancy introduction. "It's an honor to meet you, Admiral."

"I heard many brave stories about you. You're an amazing young man." They shook hands and Zechs continued, "And this is Trowa Barton, Drake's chief of staff." Sebastian noticed that the young man who was being introduced didn't greet him back. He studied the familiar face which was blank from all expression slowly and when the realization hit him, his breath suddenly caught.

"Pleasure to meet you, General." Trowa's voice was as light as a whisper but his eyes never turned away.

With all the pride he had, Sebastian held his high and maintained his attitude. "What's the situation?" he asked Zechs lightly. It was obvious to Heero that there was something wrong with him.

They discussed the mysterious letter and come up with the solution to watch out the English Channel by building more strongholds along the main waterway that had access London. They also had to take care of the English Main in America. To do this, the English Navy was split in the half, quite dangerously, and they had to recruit more men.

"Sir Drake, have you ever wanted to join the navy? Of course you will be promoted to a high rank?" Sebastian proposed.

Heero glanced at Trowa and smileed lightly. "To be honest, I'm happy with who I am. But I have some business with the Spanish Navy and I want to help out all I can."

"Her Majesty the Queen will be please to hear this, Sir Drake. Together we will defeat the Spaniards."

They all stood up and prepared to leave but Sebastian called out, "Please excuse us for a moment," while he looked at Trowa.

Zechs and Heero knew their cue, they both bowed and left.

The ackward silence was inevitable. Sebastian broke the eye contact and walked to the nearby table, pouring rum from the crystal bottle into a fine glass. His back presented to Trowa, he took a deep breath and gathered all his courage to say, "Where have you been?"

Trowa didn't reply. He bit his lower lip, remembering the countless times when this man in before him had yelled at and insulted him when they had arguments. The worst time was when Trowa told him that he couldn't take anymore. He was slapped across the face. The physical pain was something he could stand, but mentally, he swore he would never forget it.

"Why do you care? You hate me," Trowa replied finally.

Sebastian turned back, the tears visibly welling up in his eyes. "Not more than I hate myself. I hurt my only son."

Trowa was stunned at the unexpected answer, but after four years on his own and facing every kind of bad situation, it was all that he had been waiting for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Lower London Port

Duo and Wufei sat on the deck of the _Golden Hind_ while Heero paced around. "Why don't you sit down, you're giving me a headache," Duo snapped.

"Shut up, will you?" Heero was definitly in a foul mood today.

"Hey, he's coming." Wufei gestured at the pavement beside the ship.

And there he was. Trowa, in the nice navy blue jacket, climbed up on the deck. He spotted his captain and said, "You've been promoted to Vice Admiral, not bad," and handed him the letter of recommendation.

Heero opened his mouth to say something but he shut it again. He did this several times until he was able to say, "Trowa, hit me."

"What?" Trowa asked, confused.

"Just hit me, anywhere." Heero's voice was impatient; a hint of guilt lingered in his eyes.

"Why?" he demanded while he took off his jacket, leaving him in the white shirt as usual. Heero lowered his head.

Wufei gave a dry laugh and explained, "He just wants to say sorry."

Duo giggled at his captain's behavier. "Then just say so!"

Heero was about to say it but Trowa cut in by punching him quite hard at his gut, sending Heero down to the deck. Trowa smirked. "Forgiven."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The original plan against the Spanish Armada required two fleets. One was needed to defend the American Main. The _Silver Blade_ with ten ships and ten vessels would be arriving in the West Indies in fourteen days after leaving London and hold the battle line. The other fleet consisting of all the rest of the ships and vessels, altogether fifty ships and thirty-five vessels including the _Golden Hind_, would bind a stronghold around the English Channel.

A week later began one of the greatest mobilizations of the English Navy. Some of the soldiers and civilians were persuaded to join force, every dock was occupied and large amount of provisions was prepared. Meanwhile, the _Silver Blade_ was riding the Atlantic waves, headed to the American Main.

In captain's room, Zechs Merquise was studying the copy of Spaninsh Main's map, trying to plot the offensive plan for a later chance. It was ten o'clock in the morning and he would have liked some tea by now but Quatre was nowhere to be found. Zechs went into Quatre's room to see what he was doing. He wasn't there either.

Quatre's room was small but neatly organized: the bunk on the right and wood table on the left next to the window, the many books Zechs had lent Quatre lined up in order. He was about to turned back but he noticed the edge of some papers poking out from under the mattress, looking like an attempt had been made to hid it. He frowned but he took it out anyway. 

And the information written in them made his blood run cold.

------------

Name: Triton Bloom (AKA Trowa Barton)

Description:

- eyes: Green

- hair: Light brown

Background: Son of Fleet Admiral Sebastian Bloom. Drake's chief of staff under the name on Trowa Barton.

------------

Name: Francis Drake (AKA Heero Yuy)

Description:

- eyes: Prussian Blue

- hair: Brown

Background: English Privateer, captain of the _Golden Hind_, knighted and was promoted to Vice Admiral. Adopted son of the late Francis Drake.

------------

Name: Duo Maxwell (AKA BlackHawk)

Description:

- eyes: Cobalt Blue

- hair: Chestnut brown

Background: Ex-navy who quit because of his temper, Drake's right hand man.

------------

Name: Chang Wufei

Description:

- eyes: Black

- hair: Black

Background: Secret Agent of English Navy, old friend of Drake.

------------

Name: Miliardo Peacecraft (AKA Zechs Merquise)

Description:

- eyes: Ocean Blue

- hair: Platinum Blond

Background: Owner of the most lucrative dock in France. A Millionaire who became a pirate captain and was invited to join English Navy. Presently, Admiral of English Navy, commander of Silver Blade Fleet.

------------

He knew it now. The invisible spy existed. It turned out to be the one person he thought he could never doubt: Quatre. His legs gave way weakly beneath him, his back slowly touched the wall, and he slid down to the floor.

Someone was coming this way, he could feel it from the vibrations on the wooden floor. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped in front of the door, causing Zechs to drew out his gun. Shakily, he cocked it and aimed for anyone that could appear. The door was opened and the innocent-looking blonde sailor gasped at his commander, who was aiming his gun at him.

Quatre realized that his worst fear had came true: those files scattered on the floor and the look of pain in Zechs's eyes. "I'm sorry..." That was all he could say before the tears rolled down his face.

Zechs bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, his body trembling with both anger and sorrow.

"I just sent a letter by the pigeon to tell my commander that the English Navy is preparing for battle at the English Channal."

Zechs narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning this time?" he asked, his voice almost gone.

"Nothing, I tell you because..."

"Because of what?!" he shouted. Zechs Merquise had never shouted before, even in the battle field.

"I wanted to make it right! I shouldn't have sent that letter to the son of General Bloom but I did! If I didn't do it, London would be destroyed; many men, women, and innocent children would die."

"London... you say London?" Zechs moved forward to get a better view of his target.

"Yes, there's no point of you going to the American Main. Treize Krushrenada's intention is to defeat England by destroying London."

"Then why did you tell Trowa? Why do you tell me now?" His voice softened a bit when he saw that Quatre was broken inside.

"I don't..."

BANG!

Quater's eyes widened and he fell down to his knees, revealing the shooter from behind. It was one of Zechs's crewmembers. Quatre glanced back and told Zechs in trembling voice, "He's a Spaniard." Zechs pulled the trigger in no time and his enemy was shot in the head.

Zechs hurried to Quatre, gently cradling him in his arms. He called out, "Someone get the medic!!"

Quatre coughed out the blood, he knew it was his time. "My last order... was to kill you... but Treize don't trust me so he sent that guy to look after me."

"Quatre... don't die."

"Zechs, listen... I didn't tell them that you were headed across the ocean. You can close the English Channal from the south. Circle around them."

"Quatre..." The only thing Zechs could do right now was squeeze his hand firmly.

Quatre ran his hand along Zechs' face lightly. "Zechs... I don't... I don't want to see you die..."

"Oh God... Quatre! No!"

It was too late when the medics came. Zechs carried Quatre's lifeless body out and ordered, "Send this command to every ship: head back to London."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Señorita Une's presence had been requested by Treize two weeks ago. She was informed about the Invincible Armada, the armada that would be recorded in the world history as the biggest invasion ever. Treize gathered all the ships and war supplies from Cadiz, one of the world's largest port towns which built an uncountable amount of great ships. Most of the Spanish ships were built under the government permission in order to control the quantity of pirates and privateers. It was natural to brave young man to have the desire and ambition to become a great pirate of seven seas. When the Spanish government released the ship limitation policy, those young men turned to somewhere else. And the most welcomed company in that situation was none other than the French company own by Milliardo Peacecraft. 

"Current situation: our agent Winner tells us that England detected our attack plan and they will wait for us at English Channel," Treize said to Une while reading the digest report.

"How did they find out, sir?" Une replied doubtfully.

"He didn't tell us." He exhaled and leaned back to his chair. "Well, what about us?"

"Francis Drake left me with an unforgettable wound. I have to avenge it, your Excellency," Une demanded in rage.

"I expected you'd say that, Une. Your Red Skulls will be the first attack team for this mission," Treize replied casually from behind his desk, champagne in hand. "With our Invincible Armada, we can celebrate our victory before hand." He smiled confidently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the battle front

Francis Drake and Triton Bloom were the two leaders of the first attack team. Their fleets, altogether forty-five ships and fifteen vessels, were set in wide V shape in the middle of English Channel, waiting for their lifetime enemy. The battle for naval supremecy between the two countries had became a chronic problem. nobody seemed to remember how it happened. 

Chang Wufei was shifted to aid Heero on his _Golden Hind_ since Trowa and Duo were promoted to Rear Admiral as well. Trowa got his own ship, the _Diamond Serpent_ [1], and Duo got _La Lune_. They both had fifteen ships under their command. Heero and Wufei were in the center, Trowa was on the right wing and Duo was on the left wing of V line.

"How do you feel?" Heero asked Wufei while they were walking along the starboard deck.

"Uh, a little nervous, I guess." Wufei took a deep breath. "What about you?"

"I don't know… It was like, nothing. I don't like killing people. I just…" Heero stopped his pace and faced his friend properly, "I want to avenge them, that women and the one who behind all this."

"Treize Khushrenada? He's a monster. Whatever he wants he must get it no matter what it cost; money, power, or even people live."

"I'll make sure he's disappointed this time." 

_To be Continue~_

=============================================================== 

Kai: right on, right on!

- All the fact about Cadiz and government policy are my idea… they're not true (According from the book, Francis Drake attack Cadiz once) also those crappy battle tactics are from my lil brain! Don't try them at home! ^.^

[1]Diamond Serpent, also from 'Coco, Full Ahead!' by Hideyuki Yonehara. I'm too lazy to think of another cool name ^^' 

anyway... comment please, ~^_^~

Edited by : Spaß Onna


	6. Invincible

  
===============================================================   
-Invincible Armada-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   


Chapter Six: Invincible

The sea was so calm compared to the deadly situation; bright sunny sky with a soft wind blowing the English flag and the sails were touched by the salty breeze. Every crew prepared for the worst situation, they were all armed and ready. 

And then, there was a wave of tension that crept up on the entire area as the great fleet of the Spanish Armada pierced through wave after wave like an unbreakable arrow.

All the bravery and confidence in every English hearts were ripped apart when the most horrible fate was now easy to predict. Approximately 120 ships branded with Spanish flags were confront them in the midst of the inescapable battlefield. To make it worse they seemed like a newly-built ships while English ships mostly old and some of them recruited from the merchants and pirates.

Heero noticed the unease in his crew's eyes; he needed to do something about it. He remembered what his father did to raise his men's spirits. Then he shouted "Is that all you got, you Spaniard!?" His voice resonating the vast battlefield, "If it is, then you can be sure that I'll send your heads back to your land!" 

Heero's bravery enflamed those English sailors' hearts and drew earth-shattering battle cries from all of them.

Señorita Une on her ship heard the annoying challenge from Heero. She was angry beyond insanity by this point; her hand clutched the rapier tight, and she screamed, "Attack!" 

The Red Skull advanced at full speed. The only weapon they could use was the cannon at the head of the ship. On the other hand, Heero and Trowa held still. They lined the ships side-by-side, so all twenty ships of the Red Skull were in almost every cannon range of the thirty English ships.

"Fire!" Heero commanded. 

The Red Skull was now an easy target but Une still insisted on moving ahead, otherwise they would be sink even before she could reach Heero. Not long now. Une's ship was near the Golden Hind. 

"Attack! But don't let them get near us!" Ben, the lead gunman of the _Golden Hind_ ordered.

Heero bit his lower lips and watched Une. "Is that what you really want?" Wufei asked

"No. Not like this." Heero looked back and Wufei smiled in reassurance. "Hold your fire!" Heero yelled at Ben, "Hook the ship, I'll kill her myself!" then he drew out his rapier and jumped from the upper deck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Treize examined the situation after the first launch: the _Red Skull_ was now completely handicapped. But the truth was he only sent Une as a decoy. The problem was the English fleet only held a defensive position, as long as they didn't move it would be hard to pass the Channel. 

"Send twenty ships to attack at each left and right blockade," he ordered.

There were fifty Spanish ships and fourty-five English at the breaking point. 

"Drake! Where are you, coward? Are you afraid of me?!" Une shouted into the grey fog that formed from the ashes and cracking wood.

"Here I am." Heero stood in front of her, no fear in his eyes, only fury.

Needed no more words, they lunged at each other. They both switched attack and went into defensive positions. It was obvious that they were a good match. They didn't see anything except each other: the woman who killed his brothers and the man who tarnished her reputation. The final strike came: Heero evaded Une's deathblow, caused Une to lose her balance, and in only one second, Heero's rapier pierced right through Une's heart. 

"I warned you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Wufei saw the back up fleet from the other side, he decided to activate plan B. "The signal," he told the crew, and a blue flare lit up in the sky.

"The signal. It's our turn." Trowa on _Diamond Serpent _and Duo on his _La Lune_ moved all their fleet, thirty ships altogether, forward to circle all the fourty-five Spanish ships in the center. Their earlier position was filled by the reinforcements from the back line of his father's command. All the seventy English ships were on the action now.

"They have more brains that I thought," Treize murmured under his breath. The champagne didn't match his mood anymore. All the ships he sent were now encircled and the English began their volley. "This is stupid, I must do this myself. Move the main fleet!" He sighed in frustration.

Then the rest of Treize's fleet, sixty ships, were now ready to scrimmage.

"Heero, are you okay?" Wufei asked when Heero was back on the command deck.

"I'm okay, how's the situation?"

"There are only twenty Spanish ships left encirled by our fleets, but the main fleet with approximately sixty ships are heading this way."

"Activate plan C, then." 

The red flare was launched and all the thirty-five vessels which were loaded with barrels of gunpowder were released to collide into the front line of Treize's main fleet. The situation was now maddening, the waves of explosion and fire raised up to the sky, the dreadful noise and shocking vibration hit the entire battlefield. Those bomb vessels helped to slow Treize's main fleet down, buying more time. 

Ships from both Spain and England still fired at each other, some of their crew locked in hand-to-hand combat. After what seemed like the longest hour in these warriors' lives, Spain still had thirty-five ships and England had only twenty left. 

Duo, Trowa, and Heero and Wufei somehow ended up near each other. In this situation, at least they were relieved to know that their mates had so far survived. "What about plan D, Heero?" Duo shouted from his own ship.

"We don't have plan D, you moron!" Heero shouted back since he was busy fighting with a Spanish sailor.

"We have." Trowa shot down another seaman.

"Then what is it?" Wufei asked.

"A miracle," he said in flat tone and shrugged. They all rolled their eyes and continue their tasks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Treize was very disappointed with the situation. It wasn't anything close to his plan even he now that he had the upper hand. "Kill them all!" he yelled at his men. "Damn English!" 

The cannonballs and gunpowder were short at hand and both side had to rely on the crew's fighting skill. Duo was able to hook the ship with the _Mariemeia_, the main galleon of Treize.

"Where is your leader?! I'm going to kick his ass!" Duo said out loudly in challenge.

"I am Spanish Fleet Admiral, who are you, scum?!" Treize raised his silver rapier, ready for a duel.

"Duh, I'm nobody but I'll take your head!" Duo threw his knives at him but no such luck. Treize was very tough fighter; he had good reactions and sword skills. They ended up with Treize's blade at Duo's neck but Duo was faster. "Catch me if you can!" He kicked the rapier from Treize's hand and was about to stabbed him but he was shot at his shoulder by Treize's body guard, Otto.

"Duo!" Trowa was there in no time. He shot back at Otto but by that time Treize was nowhere to be found. "Are you alright?"

"Nah, I guess not. That guy was tough." Trowa used some cloth near by to put pressure on the wound. "Hey, don't worry about me, just go get him." Trowa nodded and squeeze Duo's hand lightly as the promise that he would be right back.

Heero and Wufei managed to get on the starboard deck of the _Mariemeia_ as well, and when Wufei turned back, he gasped at the sight. "Heero, look!"

It was the _Silver Blade_, the whole fleet was speeding in full force to engage in the battle. 

"That's what I called 'plan D'" Trowa bumped into them from behind.

"Do you already know this?" Heero asked.

"Of course, not. By the way, do you still have a flare, Wufei?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The scene in front of Zechs was really the nightmare: half sinking ships were everywhere, the smoke and the fire disturbed his vision. Although his ships were loaded with cannonballs he could not fire randomly; the risk of hitting an English ship was too high.

And then there was the yellow flare fired up in the sky. He frowned but decided to follow its source. Through the grey fog and smoke he found the galleon, _Mariemeia_, the name that he knew so well belong to his enemy: Treize Krushrenada. 

"Zechs!" Heero called out and the _Lucrezia_ was soon along side. But as soon as Zechs crossed over, a gun shot from nowhere pierced through his left arms. His crew was about to help him but there came a voice.

"Well, well. Aren't you Zechs Merquise, the famous Admiral? You still remember me, my old friend?" Treize came out from his hiding place. He threw his now useless gun away and retrieved the new one, aiming it at Zechs. "Tell your men to back off, separate the ships!"

Zechs nodded at his men to do what Treize said, "How could I forget you!? You killed a countless number of my men!" Zechs yelled back.

"Glad to hear that, but to me you're just the fool who don't even notice the spy I sent to you! You still too innocent."

Zechs felt a stab of pain cut through his heart. "Shut up! I swear I'll kill you!"

"I doubt if you can." Treize was about to shot him again but Wufei tried grabbing the gun from Treize's hand. They wrestling against each other, and when Heero was about to help, a gun shot echoed in the silence.

Wufei fell down to the deck with the blood rushing out of his stomach, "God! Wufei!" Heero called out. Treize touched the tip of his rapier at Wufei's chin. Heero might have already reached Wufei if Trowa didn't stop him. "Easy, Heero!" 

It was like a nightmare to Treize that he was backed into a corner like this; right now all he had was a rapier and Wufei as his hostage.

Treize looked at Zechs, their intense glares causing an air of pressure and it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

"Let him go Treize, you know you cannot get away with this. This is your end!" Zechs ordered.

Treize swallowed his pride. He knew Zechs was telling the truth… The great Invincible Armada was destroyed in front of his eyes and the arrival of his long time enemy was unexpected. 

"Zechs… I want to end this with you. Will you accept this duel?"

"Zechs, you're wounded." Trowa reminded him but he was silence with a determined look. 

"I accept," Zechs replied

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was high noon and two men were now facing each other in the silence of the intensive climax; only one blade in each of their hands. Zechs and Treize had been through many battles against each other. Five years ago, Treize tried to take control over naval power using the Spanish ship limitation policy but Zechs was his major obstruction by spoiling his plan. Since then, Treize granted the permission for his subordinate to attack French private ships freely especially the ships from Zechs's company. Zechs was only a merchant back then but due to Treize's invasion but then he had to fight back and became pirate. Unfortunately, the King of France at that time wasn't aware of how important the naval power could be. Zechs had no one to support him. Later, English royal court invited him to join their navy. 

Zechs would never forget how Treize winded down the way of his life; not to mention how many of Zechs' men were kill in those processes. 

"I hate you." Zechs pointed the tip of his rapier at Treize. 

"I know." Then, Treize thrust his blade at Zechs, aimed for his left side since he was wounded by the gun shot there.

Zechs defended as best as he could since he had to balance himself, the pain from the wound always distract him whenever he had a chance to attack. He was once called the gentle pirate of the sea; fair-fighting and never took life or destroy enemy's home but this was an exception. He learned every form of dirty fighting; he just never wished he to use it... until now.

Zechs took a step back, giving himself more room to breath and when Treize followed him he flipped his metal blade to reflect the light from the sun. Treize was taken back, pausing... and that was the last breath he took before Zechs slashed his neck in a flash.

The only survivor fell down on the deck, watching the way the crimson blood escaped the body of his enemy, wondering how he should continue his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later

"Do you want me to tie you to bed or something, Duo!? The doctor told you to rest!" Trowa's voice was heard loudly from the hospital balcony.

"Huh, the doctor is just your excuse to tie me to bed, Trowa." 

"Duo! Stop it!"

"You like that, don't you?"

…

Wufei was blushing seriously at their conversation because he was at the balcony hospital with Heero. Heero smirked at Wufei's reaction but he asked, "I was wondering what they were doing anyway," only to see a redder shade of his friend's face.

Wufei ignored the teasing question and clear his throat, trying to change the subject. "I heard that you and Zechs quit the navy, why is that? Admiral and Vice Admiral aren't something that people your age could be easily."

Heero smiled. "It just doesn't suit us, I guess. Zechs went back to France to continue his business. Trowa and Duo quit, too. They said they still want to travel the world with me."

"Oh." 

"What's that 'Oh.' suppose to mean?" Heero moved a bit closer.

"Nothing." Wufei backed off a few more step but Heero was hot on his trail.

"What about you, Wufei? Don't you want to see the world with me?" Wufei turned his back to Heero but he swore he could hear the smirk in Heero's voice. He didn't say anything in reply. "Wufei, look at me." Heero tugged at Wufei's sleeve. 

"What." Wufei faced him with the strangest facial expression. He was trying to looked annoyed but his face was still red as a tomato.

"Stay with me, will you?" Heero face was now inch from Wufei's.

He shrugged. "I have nowhere else to go."

_fin~_

======================================

Kai: Wooo! finished!! I feel like I just went back from hiking or something ^^'. 

*Spaß Onna, my beloved editor, changed 'Lady Une' to 'Señorita Une' and I like that!! ~^_^~ 

anyway... comment please, ~^_^~

Edited by : Spaß Onna


End file.
